darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The grim reaper's diary
}} The grim reaper's diary was obtained during the 2007 Halloween event. It directed players where to place the items found in the lounge area. It could not be taken out of the Grim Reaper's house while doing the event. Whenever a player completes the event, the player cannot reenter the house. Currently, it is not found in the bookcase of a player-owned house. Transcript My Diary by Grim ~12th Bennath I had such a busy day dealing out death today. It's not easy being grim. Realised Alfonse is such a good servant. He seems to have the house in working order. I shall have to congratulate him tomorrow. Spent some well-deserved time sharpening my scythe - Alfonse kindly reminded me to put the sharpener back in the cabinet. such a good chap. ~13th Bennath Went to Wilderness today. Plenty of foolish people surrendering their lives to me without thought. My back is killing me from all the stand around waiting. Must get that seen to. Got my robes stained from one victim. Simply ruined! I decided to throw them in the fireplace - will light the fire soon. Oh and I must remember to call mother. ~14th Bennath A tragic day. Alfonse and I were in the garden looking at the state of a spiders nest. I patted my trusty servant on the back in thanks for all his hard work. Sadly, my touch of death killed him instantly. Feel quite guilty. ~20th Bennath House is getting into quite a state without Alfonse - things strewn all over the place. Almost trod on the eye of my mentor, eww. I put the eye back on the shelf so he can watch over me and make sure I stay true to his teachings. Went into Varrock to buy some new robes - people kept running away in fear, so it was quite hard to find a sale. ~21st Bennath Decided to spend a bit of time tidying today - it really isn't an easy job. In my activities I found my 'Voice of Doom' potion on my bookcase - perfect for giving people a good scare. Oh I do love my job. ~22nd Bennath Ordered a new servant from the agency today and got a 10% discount for getting past the 1000th servant mark. Woo hoo! This agency has sent me his Last Will and Testament. shall have to sit on that for a while. ~23rd Bennath Acquired some bones today. Muncher should appreciate them as a treat the next time he behaves. The problem is there aren't many barriers he can't devour, so I locked them up in the chest. ~24th Bennath My plan to make the undead fish is going quite well. I managed to obtain a resurrection hourglass today, so have added that to the fishtank to finish the process. It's so difficult to have pets when everything you touch dies horrifically. I remember having a rabbit once that exploded when I fed it a carrot! ~25th Bennath Got back today to find Muncher has run around the house creating havok - he even ate the postman! I scolded him, so hopefully he won't do it again anytime soon. All my things are in such a mess. I'm surely going to have to find someone to tidy up before my new servant arrives. Don't want to seem totally incapable of looking after myself. Category:Texts and tomes